La revelación
by Niky Orochi
Summary: Kyo Kusanagi presencia como se desmorona su vida frente a tus ojos, sus únicos propósitos ya no existen, y lejos de encontrar respuestas son cada vez mas las dudas que se crean en su mente. [YAOI: Iori x Kyo]
1. Oscuro callejón

Cap.1 "Oscuro callejón"

Oscuro callejón testigo de lo que todos saben, pero no cualquiera puede presenciar, húmedos ladrillos donde históricamente se han reflejado incontables destellos color purpura y carmesí en medio de la noche; escenario que parecía montarse para solo ellos, pero esta vez la función era diferente.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que no puedes contra mí, Yagami? ¿Otra vez me has citado para humillarte? ¿Acaso no te es suficiente con la vergüenza pública a la que te sometes cada año en el torneo? ¿Cuántos años van? Veinte ¿Verdad?

Una risa soberbia cual su personalidad emergió de los labios del castaño tras su monologo de retoricas preguntas ante la imponente figura del pelirrojo a tan solo unos metros de él, esperando que como rutinariamente, inicien una pelea mucho más brusca de lo permitido dentro del torneo King of Fighters. Pero Yagami no movía un musculo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Cito la frase del otro esperando molestarlo, incitándolo a comenzar aquello para cuanto antes acabar y volver a su ociosa vida, pero los afilados rojizos ojos de su eterno contrincante no mostraron emoción alguna, ni sus lustrados zapatos avanzaron hacia ningún lado, conservando una pose argüida, tranquila, y sobre todo firme. En un momento de lucidez a Kyo se le erizo la piel, un estado de Riot era una posibilidad de aquel comportamiento, tragó sus palabras observándolo con cuidado y opto su pose de pelea listo para atacar… o correr, lo que fuera necesario.  
Un rápido movimiento de manos, el sonido de unos pasos agiles sobre el pavimento, un cegador destello purpura, y un duro golpe en la cabeza, eso fue lo único que llego a percibir el castaño aturdido cuando volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose en el suelo; al instante su reflejo fue levantarse, pero sentía que algo se lo impedía.

\- ¡Yagami!

Grito molesto llenándose del calor de sus llamas carmesí que lo envolvían para darse energía.

\- Lo que hagas será inútil.

Sonó por primera vez aquella imponente voz que se había hecho desear hasta ahora, parado a un lado del castaño posando un pie sobre su pecho cual cazador reprimiendo a su presa recién atrapada.

\- ¡Tú eres inútil!

La piel comenzó a arderle, miro a su alrededor buscando las llamas purpuras que tanto lo atormentaban, pero solo logro ver las propias, cuales en un principio lo estaban cargando de tanta seguridad, ahora carcomían su cuerpo.

\- ¡Aghh!

Ahogo un grito apretando los dientes, aquello parecía sacado de una retorcida pesadilla, se estaba quemando con su propio fuego. Un recuerdo inundo su mente, su padre, su casa, un entrenamiento, su primera llama, y el arder de esta. Abrió los ojos en una inspiración profunda, el fuego había cesado, pero su cabeza seguía allí contra el suelo… No, ahora era la pared, contra la que el peso de su cuerpo se recababa mientras unas rudas manos lo tomaban por la solapa de la chaqueta.

\- ¡Su-Suéltame!

Kyo confundido se deshizo bruscamente del agarre del pelirrojo empujándolo, ninguna idea estaba en su lugar, se tomó la cabeza con dolor aun haciendo uso apoyo de la fría pared de ladrillos para sostenerse.  
Esta vez fue Iori quien lucio su arrogante sonrisa.

\- Mis poderes siempre fueron mucho más de lo que has visto en estos veinte… No, veintidós años Kyo; y déjame decirte que no estoy cansado de aquella "humillación", realmente valió la pena soportar todos estos años de ese estúpido torneo solo para llegar a este momento.  
\- ¿De… Que hablas?

Poco a poco logro despegarse de la pared manteniendo el equilibrio por sí solo, volviendo a posicionarse, terco como solo él, dispuesto a seguir pelando a pesar de su estado; mientras la postura del pelirrojo no parecía ser la de alguien involucrado en una pela a muerte, sino más bien la de un espectador ajeno a todo aquello.

\- Nunca te tomaste demasiado enserio el Yamato no Orochi ¿Verdad? Llevas el apellido, llevas la sangre, viste al mismísimo demonio frente a ti con tus propios ojos… Pero nada de eso supera tu arrogancia, nada lo hace.  
\- ¡Cállate y pela!

Kusanagi lanzo un puño ardiente, pero Iori fácilmente lo esquivo, al igual que al siguiente, y al siguiente, hasta detenerse al sentir como uno de ellos era amortiguado en pleno ataque por la mano de su contrincante, deteniéndolo como si de un novato que tira golpes al aire se tratara.

\- Tomare eso como un "Si, no sé ni me interesa nada sobre mis ancestros", realmente no tengo ganas de darte clases de historia, pero si hay algo deberías saber es que la leyenda dice "Los Yagamis aceptaron el pacto con el Orochi a cambio de volverse el clan más fuerte" y es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir… O mejor dicho, morir.

A continuación, apretó su puño fuertemente haciendo que el castaño se arrodillara de dolor en el piso ante él.

\- ¡Ahh!  
\- Siempre eh podido matarte Kyo, donde, cuando, y como yo quisiera…

Una sádica expresión no pudo evitar escurrirse de sus labios y reflejase en sus brillantes ojos al ver a su eterno némesis sufrir a sus pies.

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto a un gato jugando con su presa? Lo acarrean, juguetean, y desgarran una y otra vez por simple diversión hasta cansarse, y finalmente, comérselo… ¿Planeo hacer eso contigo? Sinceramente creo que te lo mereces, no debe haber paciencia más infinita que la mía para haber soportado tanto tiempo tu infantil narcisismo.

Kyo comenzaba a desvariar sin saber cómo distraer su dolor para poder continuar, sintió que tan solo tenía dos opciones: Atacar o huir, aunque esa última nunca se lo perdonaría; pero fue entonces cuando una tercera opción surgió en su mente, eh hizo lo que nunca antes, escuchar a su oponente, naturalmente sin abandonar su arrogancia.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Vas a torturarme hasta matarme? Que cobarde…  
\- No, sabes que la violencia no me agrada, por más irónico que eso suene ya que el único propósito en mi vida es acecinarte.  
\- Entonces… ¿Qué rayos quieres?

El castaño sintió el agarre más flojo e intento darle un golpe bajo a su contrincante para desequilibrarlo, pero antes de que pudiera realizarlo, Iori notando sus intenciones le proporciono una llave que lo tumbo de vuelta al suelo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con el duro impacto, su pecho lo hizo escupir, no sabía si sangre o saliva, y por momento el aire no llego a sus pulmones.

\- ¿Qué quiero? Buena pregunta, estaba esperando que algún día me lo preguntaras.

Sus ojos completamente abiertos, al igual que sus labios tratando de recuperar el aire, fueron indicio de que esta vez no iba a ser interrumpido, así que Iori prosiguió hablando.

\- ¿Y sabes qué? Te daré la oportunidad de averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Se acomodó la ropa, sobre todo su chaqueta de cuero negro tan característica, aunque el resto de su vestuario ya no era el mismo, y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

\- Piénsalo Kyo, y no me busques, yo te encontrare primero.

El alto pelirrojo se perdió paso a paso tranquilamente en la oscuridad dejando detrás una mente perturbada, un cuerpo adolorido, y por primera vez, un orgullo asustado.


	2. Quebrado por el tiempo

Cap. 2 "Quebrado por el tiempo"

¿Veintidós años viviendo una farsa? Sus manos se hundieron entre las sabanas al igual que él en su propia mente; quien había basado su vida en proteger a los demás, ahora notaba que todo este tiempo el único en peligro había sido él mismo. Una sonrisa de auto sarcasmo lo invadió ante su tardío razonamiento.

\- Kyo, el desayuno está listo.

La dulce y familiar voz sonó al otro lado de la puerta, haciéndolo caer en otro detestable razonamiento tardío: Seguía viviendo con su madre en la casa familiar… En un principio prometió quedarse para acompañar a Shizuka tras el duelo de su padre, pero ya habían pasado años desde eso, y la mujer a pesar de su avanzada edad sabia protegerse y era más que independiente.

\- ¿Kyo? Es muy tarde ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- ¡Ya voy, mamá!

-

El vapor de la ducha siempre sirvió para calmar sus nervios, pero esta vez, por primera vez, ningún amargo sentimiento lo acompañaba; cual se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima el pelirrojo respiro profundo y salió del cuarto de baño envolviendo su esculpido cuerpo en una toalla, tomo su bajo sentándose en la cama, y se dispuso a afinarlo cuidadosamente; una suave y melancólica melodía invadió el ambiente.

-

\- ¡Kuraiiiii... Yaaaagaareee!

El puño de fuego resulto tan efectivo como siempre, el maniquí de paja ardió en su totalidad sin herirse a si mimo, Kyo aun adolorido por la noche anterior no comprendía lo que había sucedido ¿Acaso era verdad que Yagami todo este tiempo había fingido y lo superaba?; negó con la cabeza retirando ese pensamiento y continúo entrenando duramente junto a los medio desnudos arboles de sakura del jardín, sin notar a su madre quien lo miraba preocupada desde la casa.

-

Los pétalos cayeron mostrando las retorcidas ramas de los arboles cuales parecían estirarse intentando alcanzar el nublado cielo, pronto el helado aire se hizo sentir notándose en forma de vapor surgiendo de entre los labios del castaño, marcando el ritmo de su agitada respiración.

\- ¡Saiiishuuuu Kesseeeen Hiougiiii!

Los primeros copos de nieve que caían lentamente ardieron mucho antes de poder alcanzar el suelo, junto a todos los muñecos de practica que rodeaban a Kyo, en una gran bola de fuego y energía que consumió todo a su paso silenciosamente.

\- Ya es hora.

Kusanagi subió a su moto con solo una persona en mente y arranco acelerando a los pocos metros.  
El callejón lucia igual que en su último encuentro, con la diferencia de la nieve que poco a poco se acumulaba en los bordes de las paredes de ladrillo y a su alrededor en el suelo; la plaza de Osaka era visitada por algunas pocas personas que la atravesaban como atajo hacia otro lado; el bar Ilusión permanecía cerrado; Kyo ya no sabía a donde dirigirse, en ningún lugar había rastro del pelirrojo y su paciencia se estaba colmando, trago saliva pensando una sitio más donde podría estar casi irrefutablemente, y tras dudarlo unos segundos volvió a subirse a la moto dirigiéndose allí.

\- ¡Yagami!

Dejándose invadir por la ira pateo la puerta del departamento la cual de inmediato se abrió, no por el golpe, sino porque aparentemente no tenia seguro, cosa que alerto a Kusanagi quedándose un momento estático frente a la puerta totalmente abierta.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde!

El silencio sepulcral fue la única respuesta que obtuvo; nunca había estado en el departamento de Iori, pero algo le decía que algo no andaba bien, sabía que aquello era meterse en la madriguera de la serpiente, pero él no era ningún ratón, había estado practicando meses para enfrentarlo y ahí estaba para ello. Tomando coraje entro midiendo cada uno de sus pasos, esperando algún ataque sorpresa, o al menos sentir la presencia de su oponente, pero nada, aquel departamento se encontraba más vacío que el alma de su dueño. En ese instante un recuerdo invadió su mente "no me busques, yo te encontrare primero".

\- ¡Maldito!

La pared recibió un puñetazo lleno de la ira de una pelea inconcreta, salió de allí a toda velocidad y se subió a su moto perdiéndose en la lejanía.


	3. Cita con el destino

Cap. 3 "Cita con el destino"

¿Un héroe sin su villano? ¿Un protagonista sin antagonista? ¿Un espada sin su escudo?  
La chica camino a paso ligero jugando entre sus manos con la falda de su vestido blanco que revoloteaba un poco por la brisa nocturna, hasta posarse junto a su prometido con una ensayada sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? Kyo.

El joven en chaqueta de cuero con un sol grabado en la espalda pareció no notar la presencia de la chica a su lado, como si en vez de llevar un lujoso vestido banco de noche, de un disfraz de fantasma se tratara.

\- ¡Kyo!

Grito enojada en un llamado de atención, que además de sacar al castaño de la distracción, le quito del rostro a ella misma su dulce expresión de novia quien acababa de pasar media hora arreglándose para su chico.

\- ¡Ah! Yuki, no me sobresaltes así… Vamos, sube.

Sin siquiera mirarla se subió a su moto indicándole que hiciera lo mismo, y la muchacha descontenta e incómoda, lo hizo sin saber si sostenerse el vestido o de su novio.  
El motor rugió y las ruedas giraron a alta velocidad.

\- ¿No crees que sería mejor ir en coche?  
\- Sabes que no tengo coche.  
\- ¿Y no crees que es hora de tener uno?  
\- ¿Para qué? La mayoría de las veces viajo solo.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de mí?  
\- Dije "La mayoría de las veces".

A la castaña se le marcaba cada vez más la mueca en el rostro, pero prefirió suspirar profundo y volver a su medida sonrisa, seguro irían a algún lugar bonito y la noche mejoraría.  
Se detuvieron en una colina a las afueras de Osaka, Kyo bajo de la moto desperezándose y camino unos metros hasta el barandal al borde del risco el cual ofrecía una perfecta panorámica de la iluminada cuidad en medio de la noche, arriba el oscuro cielo y vigilante la luna menguante sin dejarse opacar por ninguna nube. Kushinada se bajó acomodando su vestido, se paró junto al castaño tomándolo del brazo cariñosamente, y miro al horizonte aquel paisaje que ya conocía, pero que nunca dejaba de maravillarla.

\- ¿En qué piensas?  
\- Yagami se fue…  
\- ¿Eh?

Yuki miro a Kyo extrañada, no por la noticia, sino porque esperaba otro tipo de contestación completamente diferente, algo que más bien tuviera que ver con ese momento romántico que estaban viviendo juntos como pareja.

\- Tuve una pelea con él hace unos meses y… Me derroto… Si hubiera querido me hubiera asesinado, pero no lo hizo… Desde entonces no he hecho más que entrenar duramente para vencerlo, aunque ahora que desapareció siento que todo es en vano…  
\- Bueno mejor, ya olvídalo ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?

La pelicorto tiro un poco del brazo de su novio alentándolo a volver a la moto, esta vez la cara de disgusto fue de Kusanagi, era la primera vez bajaba la guardia explayando sus más profundos pensamientos, sentimientos, y preocupaciones, pero lejos de recibir consuelo o consejo alguno, lo ignoraban.

\- ¿Y porque no te compras un coche y vas a cenar tu sola?

A Yuki le hirvió la sangre, el narcisismo de su prometido era algo que siempre le había molestado, Kyo era el protagonista y campeón del KOF, el gran heredero del clan y portador de la espada Kusanagi, el más codiciado galán de Osaka; mientras ella no era más que la damisela en peligro, la prometida del héroe, y estaba cansada de eso.

\- Escúchame señorito perfecto, yo solo intento pasar una linda y romántica velada junto a mi prometido, pero me olvido que él no es ni más ni menos que el gran Kyo Kusanagi, y no tiempo para pensar en nadie más que él mismo.  
\- Tú fuiste quien pregunto en que estaba pensando, lamento no tener algo más interesante que contarte.

Refuto Kyo aun dolido, pero sin demostrarlo, y fastidiado se alejó del mirador volviendo hacia su moto.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Indago la chica molesta, temiendo por momento que la abandonara allí, y siguió sus pasos cruzándose de brazos como si tuviera frio, cuando en verdad el calor del enojo la invadía.

\- Súbete, te llevo a tu casa.  
\- ¿Y si no quiero?  
\- ¿¡Y qué quieres!? -Volteo mirándola con enfado-  
\- ¡Quiero que pasemos más tiempo como novios!  
\- ¡No somos novios!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su labio inferior tembló mientras sus parpados trataron de frenar las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas ante las palabras de Kyo. Cuando Kusanagi noto el filo de lo que había dicho ya era muy tarde, su mente en blanco no le ayudaba a repararlo, y en verdad tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!  
\- Yuki, yo…

Se acercó un par de pasos en gesto de consuelo, pero la chica retrocedió volviendo a chillar.

\- ¡No me toques! Solo… Llévame a casa…

Ambos no pudieron volver a verse a los ojos, subieron a la moto y sin escucharse más que el rugir del motor abriéndose paso por el camino, llegaron de vuelta frente a la casa de la joven. Ella bajo y camino un par de pasos hacia la entrada donde se detuvo sin voltear.

\- No quiero volver a verte.

Tras decir esto con sumo valor entro dando un portazo, dejando solo con sus pensamientos al castaño quien presenciaba como su vida poco a poco se desmoronaba.


	4. La duda

Cap. 4 "La duda"

La nieve caía copiosa, y el frio cada día se volvía más crudo opacando al sol en el cielo, parecía ser una representación perfecta del estado anímico del clan de aquel símbolo.

\- Oye amigo ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kyo al escucharlo de inmediato reconoció la voz pero no alzo la vista, se encontraba sentado en un banco de la plaza Osaka, con la vista perdida en el suelo, y la nieve acumulándose sobre sus hombros.

\- Vamos Kyo, solo es una chica, hay muchos peces en el mar -Lo animo sentándose a su lado-  
\- Ese es el problema Benimaru, realmente no me importa.  
\- No trates de ocultarlo ¿Cuantos años estuvieron saliendo? Eran la descendiente Kushinada y el descendiente Kusanagi, creí que estaba destinados a estar juntos.  
\- Ni siquiera salimos realmente, solo éramos prometidos por eso de los clanes.  
\- ¿Y ella lo sabía?

Kyo guardo silencio, ciertamente nunca había hablado con Yuki sobre ese tema, desde que los presentaron cuando niños sus padres los destinaron a casarse y era un asunto cotidiano en sus vidas que él jamás tomo enserio.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Sin Yagami, sin Kushinada…  
\- Yagami dijo que volvería…  
\- ¿Y si no lo hace?  
\- No lo sé, mi vida es la pelea…  
\- ¿Y porque no te dedicas a otra cosa?

El castaño por primera vez alzo la mirada hacia su amigo.

\- ¿Y que más podría hacer? Desde que nací no me han enseñado a hacer más que defender al estúpido clan Kusanagi, no he hecho más que entrenar toda mi vida, y ahora esa única cosa para lo que estoy destinado no existe.  
\- Lo siento, solo intentaba animarte, amigo.

Esta vez fue Benimaru quien desvió la mirada con un suspiro, mirando a la gente cruzar la plaza de una punta a la otra.

\- Gracias amigo, pero esto es demasiado complicado… -Se reclino hacia atrás en el banco mirando el cielo gris- Creo que hasta lo extraño…  
\- Si seguro la extrañas, Yuki era buena chica.  
\- No hablo de Yuki, hablo de Iori.  
\- Buena broma.  
\- No bromeo, después de todo mi vida se basaba en él, al igual que la suya en mí.  
\- Suena hasta romántico.

Dijo sarcástico Benimaru riendo ante sus propias palabras, pero se detuvo al ver que al castaño no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

\- No estarás hablando enserio ¿Verdad?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres tú?  
\- ¡Olvídalo!

Kyo se levantó del banco molesto ante la confusa conversación, y Benimaru rápidamente pensó en algo para salvar la situación.

\- ¿Vamos a Ilusión? A esta hora ya debe estar abierto.

El bar se encontraba a tope, la música de jazz combinaba a la perfección con el aspecto de antiguo bar inglés, las cervezas iban y venían por la barra mientras King atendía; Kyo y Benimaru tomaron asiento frente a esta.

\- Hola muchachos ¿Qué les sirvo?  
\- Estamos aquí para animar al protagonista del King of Fighters -Dijo el rubio pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo-  
\- Ya veo -De inmediato la chica comenzó a prepararles un par de tragos- ¿Y a qué se debe esa cara larga?  
\- Ya sabes, esas cosas complicadas de los clanes que nosotros no comprenderíamos.

Respondió Benimaru medio broma medio enserio esperando algún tipo de reacción de parte del castaño, quien lo miro con una media sonrisa animándose un poco.

\- Esta bien, está bien, ya estamos aquí, vamos a divertirnos.  
\- ¡Así se habla! -Aprobó la rubia sirviéndoles sus tragos- Aquí tienen, van por cuenta de la casa.

Ambos le agradecieron y comenzaron a charlar sobre temas triviales, cuando el rubio diviso a unos metros más adelante a Ash en una actitud muy cariñosa junto a Shen.

\- ¡Oye Crimson, esto no es un bar gay!

Le grito con ánimos de molestarlo, y el rubio de pelo corto vestido de manera extravagante volteo mirándolo con una arrogante sonrisa.

\- Cuando salgas del armario hablamos.

Le refuto acomodándose su boa de plumas rojas que llevaba al cuello, y Nikaido volteo hacia su amigo simulando que le hacía un comentario privado, solo que lo dijo en voz alta para que se escuchase.

\- No te preocupes Kyo, no dejare que esa mariquita te pique…  
\- Hacen una magnifica pareja, no hace falta que se lo oculten al mundo -Les rogo Crimson-  
\- ¡No! No necesitamos demostrar lo nuestro… Ups.

Respondió Benimaru de manera sobre actuada, tapándose los labios con la yema de los dedos como si hubiera dicho algo que no debería, y Crimson estallo en risas acercándoseles.

\- Chicos ustedes son muy divertidos, tomen -Les entrega un par de entradas- Les prometo que se van a divertir, son bienvenidos aunque no sean una hermosa pareja. Vamos, Shen.

El rubio ceniza se retiró con clase junto a su compañero de lucha, dejando a Kyo y Benimaru contemplando las entradas que este acababa de darles, se miraron entre si asombrados y luego volvieron a leer el papel arcoíris titulado "Gay Fighters".


	5. El verdadero enfrentamiento

Cap. 5 "El verdadero enfrentamiento"

La música entre retro disco y electrónica retumbaba contra las paredes, las luces de colores que brillaban al ritmo de las canciones era la única iluminación del lugar, y la gente bailaba súper animada, incluyendo a la que se encontraba en la barra.

\- Bueno… La música es buena…

Comento tímido el castaño quien noto lo desubicada que era su ropa casual, y lo bien adecuado que se encontraba Benimaru con sus ajustados pantalones de cuero y musculosa de leopardo.

\- ¡La música está MUY buena! -Nikaido tomo de la mano a su amigo arrastrándolo a la pista de baile-  
\- ¡E-Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! -Una vez allí hizo que lo suelte-  
\- Tenemos que disimular, si alguien pregunta somos pareja  
\- ¿Realmente eso es necesario?  
\- Que prefieres ¿Despertar en tu cama, o en el departamento de alguno de ellos?

La cara de susto de Kyo fue respuesta suficiente para el rubio.

\- Ya vuelvo, iré por unos tragos.

Benimaru se perdió entre la multitud en dirección hacia la barra dejando solo en la pista al castaño quien prefirió esperarlo apoyándose en la pared más cercana para ser menos visible. Paseo la mirada por la gente en el lugar y cayó en cuenta del porqué del nombre, todos los presentes eran grandes luchadores de múltiples torneos de pelea sin importar de que compañía, pero a diferencia de cómo se mostraban ante las cámaras, allí no se preocupaban por como lucían, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta sin estrés alguno, podían ser realmente ellos mismos sin que nadie los juzgase.  
Miro hacia un costado y diviso más adelante a Crimson acorralando a Shen sobre esa misma pared, ambos se besaban apasionadamente mientras las manos de la diva acosaban el bronceado pecho del otro, y este lo tomaban fuertemente del trasero uniendo sus cuerpos; un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño.  
Benimaru regreso con los tragos notando el nerviosismo de su amigo.

\- ¿Todo en orden?  
\- No sé si haya sido buena idea haber venido…  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Tranquilo, no creo que nadie te difame por haber venido aquí.  
\- No es por eso… No me siento cómodo.  
\- ¿No me digas que eres homofóbico?  
\- Benimaru, tu eres mi mejor amigo ¿Y me crees homofóbico? -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona-  
\- Cállate ¿Acaso los heterosexuales no podemos vestir bien?

En ese instante un hombre se acercó al rubio con intenciones de sacarlo a bailar y este dejándose guiar por la rítmica música acepto dejando a su amigo solo; Kyo suspiro virando los ojos, se tomó ambos tragos y se dispuso a salir de allí con su mente hecha un desorden.  
En la tradicional casa japonesa reinaba el silencio absoluto, el castaño entro agotado deseando desplomarse en su cama cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Me asustaste…  
\- Ya me he enterado, Kyo.

La tranquilidad de Kyo no duro mucho, el tono de su madre era sumamente serio, y si no fuera por la penumbra juraría que su rostro también, pero lo que más lo asustaba eran sus palabras ¿De qué se había enterado? Últimamente había vivido muchas cosas de las cuales no se enorgullecía precisamente.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

Kyo intento seguir con su camino, pero la rápida mano de Shizuka contra la pared le bloqueo el paso, el castaño sabía que no tendría escapatoria, aquella mujer además de su madre era una excelente ninja.

\- Dime porque lo hiciste Kyo, estoy segura de que fue un malentendido y puede solucionarse.  
\- Enserio no sé de qué hablas…  
\- ¿Qué paso exactamente con Yuki?  
\- Ah, eso… -Respiro con alivio- Simplemente lo nuestro no funciono.  
\- Hijo, creo que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto, Yuki no es cualquier chica…  
\- ¿Solo porque se llama Kushinada? Por favor, no pienso atarme a alguien solo por su apellido.  
\- ¡Kusanagi Kyo, mide tus palabras!  
\- Ya estoy grande para esto ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejarme sin postre?  
\- No tienes idea de la gravedad de lo que dices, si tu padre te escuchara…  
\- ¡Papá está muerto! ¡Lo de los clanes se acabó!

La mujer se tapó la boca horrorizada ante las palabras de su hijo, fueron como una daga directa en el punto más sensible de su corazón; y Kyo nuevamente era testigo de como hería a alguien quien siempre había intentado proteger.

\- Tsk… Mañana me mudare a mi propia casa.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de Shizuka avanzo rápidamente por el corredor hasta encerrase en su habitación, dejando a la mujer desbastada.

\- Ojalá el Orochi no te oiga…


	6. La respuesta

En la calle lo esperaba su motocicleta cargada de valijas, el gris paisaje no era muy alentador pero extrañamente lo tranquilizaba, sus piernas colgaban al vacío por fuera del marco de la ventana donde estaba sentado en aquel departamento ajeno, y sentía como la fría brisa le pegaba en el rostro recordándole que aún estaba vivo, aunque no sintiera lo mismo por dentro. Su celular sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta leyendo, era Benimaru quien le echaba en cara toda la diversión que se había perdido la noche anterior por haberse ido, Kyo sonrió ante la festiva personalidad de su amigo y le respondió que la próxima vez lo acompañaría.

\- No saltes, es mi trabajo matarte, no el tuyo.

A Kyo se le helo la sangre al escuchar la grabe voz a sus espaldas, el celular cayó al vacío destrozándose en la vereda a centímetros de su moto, sus músculos estáticos no se animaban a moverse, y la piel se le erizo poco a poco sintiendo como si se quedara sin aliento.

\- Te dije que te contraria… Pero sinceramente no creí que fuera aquí.

Por fin se dio la vuelta con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, y ahí estaba, Iori Yagami parado a tan solo unos metros de él, vestido con un largo tapado bordo y su bajo al hombro.

\- ¿Por qué tan sorprendido? Es mi departamento, yo debería ser el desconcertado.

\- Tú…

Algo en él lo hizo reaccionar posicionándose para la pelea y la motivación en sus ojos se encendió como el fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas.

\- ¡Estoy listo para enfrentarte!

\- Ese es el Kusanagi que conozco -Sonrió- Pero veo que no has recapacitado en lo más mínimo.

El pelirrojo avanzo acercándose peligrosamente a su némesis, pero grande fue la sorpresa de este al ver como pasaba de largo para cerrar la ventana tras él, dejar el bajo a un lado, y quitarse el tapado relajeado al llegar a su casa como si el castaño no estuviera ahí.

\- ¡Eh entrenado muy duro! ¡No me subestimes!

\- ¿Subestimarte? Creo que quien se subestima eres tú, siempre pretendiendo ser alguien que en verdad no eres.

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías y dame tu mejor golpe!

Iori suspiro pesadamente ante la actitud del castaño y en un parpadeo tumbo a Kusanagi de espaldas el suelo ante él.

\- ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada en nuestro último encuentro?

Yagami noto que en la maniobra a Kyo se le cayó algo del bolsillo y curioso se agacho a recogerlo leyendo en voz alta dicho papel.

\- ¿"Gay FIghter"? -Rio- ¿Enserio fuiste a ese antro? Veo que las cosas se han puesto interesantes desde que me fui.

\- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Kyo rápidamente se levantó, ahora no solo se encontraba enojado sino avergonzado y eso lo enfurecía más convirtiéndose en una lluvia de puños.

\- No me digas que Crimson te invito.

Continuo con su sonrisa burlona mientras esquivaba al castaño fácilmente donde solo un segundo basto para que Kyo lo perdiera de vista y este aprovechara para para acorralarlo contra la pared inesperadamente.

\- Creo que eso es un "Sí".

Rio Yagami divertido y Kyo más que enfurecido se envolvió en su fuego carmesí con el fin de hacer arder al pelirrojo, pero nuevamente quien sufrió aquellas quemaduras no fue Iori, sino él mismo.

\- ¡Ahhgg!

\- Sigues sin entender ¿Eh?

Lo soltó retrocediendo un par de pasos y alzo una palma abierta a la altura de su pecho, Kyo observo como de esta surgía una llama carmesí idéntica a la suya y como poco a poco se tornaba purpura; no lo podía creer.

\- Durante siglos los Yasakani y los Kusanagi fueron clanes amigos, entrenaban juntos, compartían el mismo fuego, hasta que una tonta disputa los dividió y los Yasakani aceptaron hacer un pacto con Orochi para volverse el clan más fuerte, desde entonces se llamaron Yagami y su fuego se tiño purpura… Pero todo pacto con el demonio tiene su contra, jamás previeron el Riot of Blood… Pero eso es otra historia.

\- ¿Por qué fue la disputa?

\- La prometida del clan Kusanagi.

\- Termine con Yuki.

Iori sonrío ante aquella noticia que había brotado tan apresuradamente de los labios del castaño, pero este no termino ahí.

\- Abandone mi casa… Y al clan.

El asombro pudo leerse en aquellos rojizos ojos que parecieron brillar.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora?

\- Esperaba que me lo dijeras tu… Mi vida siempre estuvo en tus manos.

\- Bien.

Yagami apago su flama y se apartó unos pasos más dejandolo completamente libre, acto en el que Kyo dudo sus propios movimientos, no sabía que esperar.

\- Sé que probablemente en ti no haya más que odio reflejado hacia mi persona, pero lo creas o no yo te estimo

El castaño amago una risa creyendo que se trataba de una broma pero al verlo tan serio y escucharlo continuar prefirió callar, inquieto pero inmóvil.

\- Mi único propósito en la vida era asesinarte, y como ya te lo demostré, es algo que de haber querido ya lo hubiera realizado hace muuucho tiempo; pero aquí estas Kyo, fracase porque año tras año lejos de envenenarme de ti me terminaste agradando. Tu arrogancia, tu fuerza y empeño son tus cualidades más fuertes pero a la vez tus debilidades, años de estudiarte para cometer el más frio asesinato… Y termino saliéndome el tiro por la culata. Eres libre Kyo.

\- ¿Qu-e? ¿Libre?

Le costaba procesar todo aquello que acababa de escuchar así que pregunto por la última palabra que había reconocido mientras veía al otro sentarse en tranquilamente en la cama.

\- Yaga… iori –Se tomó la cabeza confundido- ¿Porque seguiste la farsa todo este tiempo si querías acabar con esto de los clanes al igual que yo?

\- Desde que sellamos a Orochi que no me interesan más los clanes Kyo, pero mi deber era asesinarte para acabar con mi disturbio de sangre, pero sabía que si lo hacía tal vez aun así orochi no me lo quitaría y no podría vivir con la carga de haberte asesinado.

\- ¿Y tú que harás?

\- Wow es la primera vez que te veo preocupado por alguien más que no seas tú mismo, Kyo.

\- ¡No puedes hacer esto!

Kyo desesperado y confundido tomo al pelirrojo por el cuello de su camiseta haciendo que eleve su rostro cerca del suyo.

\- Tú tienes la oportunidad de ser libre, aprovéchala

\- ¡¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres, Iori?!

Kyo sentía una angustia en su pecho sin saber porque mientras el pelirrojo sonreía penosamente mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Lo único que quiero es a ti, Kyo.

Una mano se posó en su espalda y otra en su cintura, pero fue una presión sobre sus labios lo que lo hizo que se erice cada bello de su piel, por un segundo el mundo se detuvo, su corazón se detuvo, y por fin tuvieron sentido todas las palabras que Iori le había trasmitido.

El pelirrojo se separó y sin esperar reacción alguna del castaño continúo besando su cuello a lo que este instintivamente alzo el mentón dejándose hacer, su mente estaba en blanco, no asimilaba lo que sucedía, pero por otra parte prefería no asimilarlo.

\- Kyo…

Sin dejar de proporcionarle beso tras beso hambrientamente por cada centímetro de piel que se interponía ante sus labios, le quito los abrigos y la remera acariciando su torso al tiempo que lo jalaba un poco haciendo que se siente a su lado en la cama.

\- Iori… Espera…

Kyo reacciono al verse atrapado entre el pelirrojo y el colchón quien sin hacerle caso omiso se quitó su camisa para acto seguido volver sobre los labios del castaño en un apasionado beso quien este correspondió con torpeza sintiendo aquellas manos recorrer su abdomen hasta la hebilla del cinturón que comenzó a desprender junto a los pantalones; se notaba que Yagami iba muy enserio, sobre todo cuando Kusanagi sintió la mano de este escurrirse en sus pantalones acariciando su miembro sobre la ropa interior, sus ojos viraron y creyó haber soltado un suspiro en la boca de su antiguo némesis mientras sus lenguas se rozaban con lujuria. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, la mente de Kyo no lo creía, pero su cuerpo si y le encantaba.

\- Mhhh…

Se separaron jadeantes ante la falta de aire, cruzando miradas por primera vez en aquel momento, ambos parecían buscar algo en la mirada del otro, pero solo lograron excitarse aún más volviendo a enredarse entre besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo. Ya no les quedaba ni una prenda a los dos, Kyo ya había perdido inseguridad alguna y recorría de igual modo el cuerpo de Yagami como este lo hacía con el suyo, y en el momento de mayor picardía se atrevió a tomar el palpitante miembro del pelirrojo entre sus manos y darle una lamida a la punta, luego otra, y otra, cada vez más largas y duraderas, como si fuera un dulce hasta llevárselo entero a la boca; Iori se mordió el labio mirando con placer como lo estimulaba, hasta casi no soportar aquel impulso que le decía que necesitaba algo más.

\- Ah… Ven aquí…

El pelirrojo lo tumbo suavemente boca acabo sobre la cama acariciando su trasero, este se encontraba sumamente extasiado pero a la vez reacciono al sentir una presión en su ano seguido de la sensación de invasión, Iori se encontraba colando sus lubricados dedos en la entrada del castaño y este sabía bien lo que seguía, pero no le importaba, nunca se había sentido tan bien y estaba dispuesto a dejarse hacer hasta el final; Yagami se excitaba cada vez más al escucharlo gemir al meterle y mover dentro suyo cada dedo hasta no poder soportar más su propio miembro palpitante y retirarlos para comenzar con la penetración real, lo tomo fuertemente de las caderas alzándole un poco más el trasero y viro los ojos al sentir como la virgen y apretada entrada del castaño se comía la punta de su pene.

\- ¡Ahhrggg!

Kusanagi ahogo un gemido de dolor, el placer que hace poco sentía se vio interrumpido por esa punción en su ano y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras se tomaba fuertemente de las sabanas; Iori prosiguió introduciéndose placenteramente hasta donde la estrecha anatomía del castaño se lo permitió y tras esperar unos segundos sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente para de a poco ir aumentando la velocidad conforme escuchaba los quejidos de su ukeru se transformaban en gemidos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Iori!

Era increíble, todo rastro de dolor había desaparecido y no podía hacer otra cosa que concentrarse en el placer que aquel acto le causaba, era un éxtasis que surgía de aquella zona y recorría todo su cuerpo como jamás hubiera imaginado o sentido hasta entonces, todos sus sentidos se nublaron excepto el sensitivo sobre todo cada vez que Iori entraba tan duro y caliente en él y llegaba a aquel punto muy dentro suyo; de pronto algo inesperado pero sumamente agradable para el castaño ocurrió, acabo en un gran orgasmo manchando las sabanas, descargándose con fuerza y sumo gozo gimiendo sin contenerse.

\- Oh que delicia…

Yagami presencio esto con deleite apretando las nalgas de Kusanagi en sus manos y aumentando la velocidad, poco tiempo después acabo dentro de él igualmente extasiado y agotado para deshacer la intromisión y desplomarse a su lado en la desecha cama.

Lentamente sus agitadas respiraciones se fueron normalizando y ambos cruzaron miradas encontrándose con sus mentes, ahora consientes, en una situación comprometedora.

\- ¿Así que fuiste a "Gay Fighters"?

\- Solo acompañe a Nikaido y me fui.

Kyo volteo acostándose boca arriba, tapando su rostro con un brazo y Iori rio.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- ¿Por acostarme contigo o ir a ese antro?

\- Ambas.

Ahora fue Kyo quien rio sin saber muy bien el motivo, pero una gran tranquilidad y felicidad lo invadía.

\- ¿Y ahora que eres libre que harás? ¿Cuál es tu destino, Kyo?

\- En verdad no tengo idea, solo cargué todas mis cosas y me fui, de hecho solo pase por su apartamento a modo de despedida antes de partir.

De pronto el pelirrojo se levanta volviendo a vestirse a medida encuentra las prendas desparramadas por el suelo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Subamos todas tus cosas antes de que las tape la nieve.

La dulce y sincera sonrisa del pelirrojo lleno de alegría el corazón del castaño, pero lo que más lo alegro fueron sus palabras. Sabía que su destino estaba en manos de Yagami, pero jamás creyó que de esa forma.

FIN.


End file.
